exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Six Destinies
Six Destinies '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Hexarius and follows the perspective of young idealistic protector Yume. Main Arc In the Golden Age The world of Hexarius has reached a '''Age of Skies, an age of exploration and celestial expansion. In this era, a deity called the Timeseer is worshipped and grants time-altering powers to a chosen Time Oracle. Yume is a Guardian - a man tasked to defend the world's Oracle, a woman named Inori. However, when celebrating the advent of the perfect Golden Age, a mysterious caped man breaks through, performs a strange ritual in front of the Timeseer's statue, and the world begins to crumble. Yume and Inori use the latter's time-traveling magic to escape this timeline. In other Ages Yume and Inori go back in time to the Age of Nature where local Guardian and Oracle pair Tarantis and Belenia. The pair from Nature is both surprised and worried by the news, but have heard of no such problem in their own time. They first dismiss it as a problem that does not concern them, as the end of times in an Age only affects the following Ages, but after reflection, agree to help Yume and Inori understand what happens. The four of them go to the next Age, the Age of Faith, where Guardian Seraphicus and Oracle Cherubina welcome them. However, they have no time to discuss as they are attacked by Guardian Leere and Oracle Nekas, identified by Cherubina as coming from the sixth Age : the Age of the Void. Nekas attempts to strike down Inori but is repelled and retreats to his own era. The now six protagonists arrive to the Age of the Void and are surprised to see it has already begun to fall apart. Nekas and Leere are considered by the people living there to be heroes, sent to the past to eliminate the Oracles. A prophecy uncovered here reveals that the six Ages of the universe will all end because of the actions of Oracles of times past, which explains Nekas's desire to eliminate them. Start of Chaos The protagonists go to another age, seeking to find Nekas and Leere. They have gone to the Age of Machines, a fifth age with extremely advanced technology, where they find Oracle Acero and Guardian Cristal clashing with Nekas and Leere. A fight interrupted when the same black-robed man appears and performs the same ritual as before. Nekas attempts to backstab him during the ritual, but the man fires a wave of lethal magic in self-defense. Leere takes the bullet and dies in front of Nekas's eyes, causing him to become enraged and attempt to annihilate all present Oracles. The black-robed man, shocked, escapes, while the other eight warriors fight and defeat Nekas, regretfully putting him down. Then, using Cristal's tracing device, they locate his place of origin : the first of all ages, the Age of Chaos. In this primordial Age, there is nothing but destruction and ruin. Oracle Ende and Guardian Anfang are long since gone, and another prophecy is discovered there : awakening the Timeseer in a world bring about its end. The black-caped man is seemingly attempting to destroy all timelines, for a purpose unknown But they have no time to discover that purpose as this time, the Age of Nature is endangered. It's the End of the World The black-caped man has already awakened the goddess in the Age of Nature. The group finally corners him before he awakens the goddess one last time, in the Age of Faith : he reveals himself as Anfang, the Guardian of Chaos. Nekas killed his Guardian in the first Age, forcibly awakening the Timeseer there, self-fulfilling the Prophecy of the Void and forcing Anfang to absorb her powers in order to keep performing the ritual in all five Eras. Unable to understand why Anfang would willingly bring about the end of all time, the group fights him, but Anfang gains the upper hand and escapes as time begins to crumble. The eight warriors follow Anfang to the end of times, a strange metaphysical place in the middle of Hexarius's timelines, and stumble upon him seemingly killing the true Timeseer, absorbing her power. They fight him, desperately seeking to protect their respective timelines. Anfang is finally defeated, and fatally wounded. He explains the real meaning of the final prophecy : all worlds are meant to end one day, as the Timeseer was going to awaken sooner or later, calling upon the end of times. Driven to despair by Ende's death, he fulfilled her last wish - to save the worlds by becoming another Timeseer and sacrificing his own Soul to recreate each Age. However, as he is too wounded to perform the deed, one of the heroes is forced to take his place, and Anfang finally rests. It is unknown who chose to sacrifice himself to protect the Timelines. But they remain, and the end of the world has been slightly postponed. Self-fulfilling prophecies will probably someday threaten it again, but for now, the six destinies are protected. Other Arcs Sigma's Tale Sigma arrives just in time to help the group chase Nekas and Leere as well as corner them ; she assists powerlessly to Leere's death and fends of a massive Specter army feeding on Nekas's despair. Shen then comforts Nekas, preventing him from being killed in this timeline, then departs for another place. She comes back only to see the world's destruction, and confronts an empowered Anfang. Time is running short for her as she must reach the Akasha, so she quickly uses her full strength to overpower him non-lethally, allowing him to sacrifice himself and protect the order of the Ages. Sigma then quickly leaves the Plane. Characters * Yume * Inori * Anfang * Ende * Leere * Nekas * Cristal * Acero * Seraphicus * Cherubina * Tarantis * Belenia * The Timeseer Trivia * The storyline's main theme of self-fulling prophecies and the way time flows in Hexarius make it so the plot's narrative and the actual Timeline's order are not the same. Category:Hexarius Category:Storyline